


Lost Page III: Hakuri

by orphan_account



Series: Submissions + Sentiments: Revisited (The Lost Pages) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Tony, Marks, Mentions of the other Avengers - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Series: Submissions + Sentiments, Shibari, Sub Loki, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation (Slight), Whipping, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>As he stood before her, the both of them encased in their battle armor, attacking each other with harsh words and equally as harsh blows and banter flowing easily between, he wanted desperately to pause his actions and kneel before her. He wanted to bound by the intricate designs of rope, have those familiar calloused hands tangling tightly in his hair, and forcing him to taste her (not that he needed to be forced). He wanted to be surrounded by nothing but her and taken apart from by her hands and only her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <tt>Based on an <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=36913804">avengerkink prompt</a>. Although the stories in this series pick up from where the one before left off, it is not necessary to read any of the previous stories in order to understand unless stated otherwise. </tt>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Page III: Hakuri

**Author's Note:**

> ` [ All notes for [The Lost Pages of Submissions + Sentiments](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79414) have their notes removed as they are no longer valid nor considered important. However, warnings will remain intact. ]`
> 
> **Warnings:** This story includes— Femdom, Female!Dom!Tony, Submissive!Loki, Cunnilingus/Female Oral Sex, Rope Bondage/Shibari, Whipping/Flogging (Non-descriptive), Subpace (Non-descriptive), Dirty Talk, Verbal Humiliation (Only if you’re really looking for it), Orgasm Delay/Denial (Non-descriptive), Corsets (Mentioned), Marks/Bruises. 
> 
> `**Edit #1:** | November 7, 2013 @ 6:47 (EST)`   
>  `**Edit #2:** | November 24, 2013 @ 6:33 (EST)`

Loki was restless. He felt like his skin was crawling and it was discomforting. He could feel these small chills that no one could see and it left him feeling raw and disconcerted. He knew immediately what he needed and honestly, if he weren't so accustomed to it, he'd be worried, but he had gone nearly a week without his mistress. A week of not being taken apart and rebuilt. A week of not being able to sink deep into the feeling of everything that was _her_ and _her scent_. A week of being left alone with himself, having to anchor himself. If he were being honest again, he'd know how he was going through withdrawals and if he didn't get that relief that he needed soon, he was going to explode and it wouldn't be any kinds of good for anyone, not even himself.

So he did what he normally did when he wanted her attention. _He wreaked havoc._

It didn't take long for The Avengers to arrive and it took an even shorter amount of time for he and the one he was desperately seeking out for came face to face. He masked his relief with a smirk that to anyone else would look cocky and full of arrogance, but to her, and only her, would it show the need he had, the need to be ripped to shreds and brought back. As he stood before her, the both of them encased in their battle armor, attacking each other with harsh words and equally as harsh blows and banter flowing easily between, he wanted desperately to pause his actions and kneel before her. He wanted to bound by the intricate designs of rope, have those familiar calloused hands tangling tightly in his hair, and forcing him to taste her (not that he needed to be forced). He wanted to be surrounded by nothing but her and taken apart from by her hands and only her hands. And as he stood in front of her, both almost exhausted with the strain of battle, he uttered loud enough to hold no chance for second thoughts, "Hakuri."

And then he disappeared into thin air, only a cloud of green smoke a sign of him having been there.

When he appeared at his home, needing the time to prepare himself mentally, he was shaking. He hadn't even been touched yet and he was already shaking and craving. He took a seat and inhaled deeply, trying to regain control of his senses; regain control of himself long enough to at least make it to her before he broke apart so effortlessly. And after he had gained control of himself, he magicked himself to her penthouse bedroom, keeping himself invisible until he was given the permission to show himself. As he waited with bated breath, worried that she wouldn't answer his call (and for as long as they had been doing this, it was a pity that he was still so insecure), he fidgeted slightly; the actions seeming minimal to those who didn't know what to look for. Inhaled softly, but deeply and held it, _waiting_. He exhaled deeply when the bedroom door opened shortly after the inhale and he recognized the almost silent footsteps against the uncarpeted flooring.

"You've got my permission to show yourself, pet. I want you to reveal yourself, undress, and be kneeling in proper position by the time I'm done preparing for us. I have a surprise for you," she barely managed to complete her statement before he was revealing himself and undressing as quickly as possible. Hearing that she had a surprise for him made him shudder and it took him much longer than he'd like to admit to remove his clothing.

Once undressed, he crawled onto the plush bed, kneeling and clasping his hands together in front of himself. Normally, he wasn't as patient and in the back of his mind, he was shocked at his own patience especially when he took into consideration how much he craved and needed this. He boiled it down to being surrounded by her scent. The room smelt of her; a combination of metals and grease and a hint of coconut.... _purely her_. The smell was soothing to him, it lulled him just a tad bit, the skin crawling feeling having diminished almost completely. The sounds of ruffling finally registered in his mind and he resisted the urge to look in the direction of the bathroom, he hadn't been given permission and curious as he was, he didn't want to disobey the unspoken order he'd been given and so he kept his gaze down to stare at his hands. Time seemed drag on and move quickly all the same time for him, but when the bathroom door swung open and the full extent of her smell hit his nostrils, he let out a sound that could only be called a soft mewl and subconsciously leaned towards her.

"So needy today, my darling, little, pet. I've kept you waiting for nearly two weeks and you've been so good, so good in holding back and waiting for as long as you can. Even better for requesting when it became too much for you to take. You've been so good and for that, I'm going to make sure you enjoy this thoroughly. I want you deep in your subspace that your sedation boils over into a high like no other for you. I want you broken and thoroughly fucked. And most importantly, I want you hoarse and whiny because truth be told, I love it when you become a whiny little slut for me; begging for me with your noises rather than your eloquence."

Two weeks had been too long, he thought fleetingly as he listened to her. He'd almost forgotten how good her words were, how she managed to utter things in a manner than was commanding, yet just the smallest bit humiliating for someone of his stature and how hard she made him just from speaking. Truth be told, if there was anyone who matched him blow for blow with their wicked tongue, it was her, and every time they had a scene, he was reminded of it. As the words had it's effect on him, he felt himself harden more and a low whine escaped his lips at the combination of being complimented for being _good_ for her and the utter filth of her words.

"Oh, todays going to be lovely. I think we should go another time without a session if this is how you're going to be."  
"N-no, p-please."  
"Well, would you look at that, my little bitch can actually speak. But I don't recall giving you the permission to speak nor did I give you the option to oppose of me. Tsk, tsk darling. I swore I taught you better than that."  
"...I'm sorry, Ma'am."

He heard her hum softly, a sign that she was accepting of his apology and he felt his shoulders slump in happiness at knowing that he hadn't upset her in any manner; his gaze still focused on his hands. He jolted slightly when when he felt her first touch before relaxing, slumping into her touch slightly as she ran her fingers along his cheek, treating him tenderly and giving him the softness now to prepare for the pleasurable torture he was in store for later.

"'m saddened, pet. You haven't even looked up to see what your surprise entails."  
"I wasn't sure that it was my place to look up, my surprise or not. You are in charge of me and if you haven't told me to, I won't look."  
"Hmmm...aren't you a good one? Keep doing that and I'll make sure to keep you around. You have all the permission to look and react. I want you to know what's going to be done to you and I want to give you the option to back out if need be."

There was that hint of sentiment again, the bit of sentiment that left him craving her more and more as time passed. The sentiment that both relaxed him and had him going from 0 to 60 in such a short time. It was that sentiment that had him turning to give her a look of pure adoration. When he turned his head to look at at her, he almost choked on his own spit. It was highly unbecoming for someone of his stature, but the sight of her, _his Toni_ , dressed in one of the most flattering lingerie sets he'd ever seen her in took a toll on him. She was dressed in a corset, a nice satin and lace number that integrated their colours. He found himself enthralled by the way the the green and red melded with each other and the black that accented it. The real enthrallment came when he took in how the corset fit her, her waist curving in just right and offsetting her hips that seemed so much sturdier and almost thicker with the corset tightened in place. He bit his lower lip gently when his gaze drifted lower, swallowing a needy, little moan at the sight of the garter, stockings, and lack of underwear covering her lower half. Releasing his lower lip, he breathed deeply and glanced up at her, barely repressing a shudder at the look in her eyes and the smirk on her face.

"I see you'r'e enjoying your enjoying the first bit of your surprise. But there's more, my dearest."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion... _there was more_. And when she lifted a decent sized black box and placed it on the bed, he didn't bother holding back his moan. He knew that box very well and he knew that when it was brought out in completion he was in for some of the best bout of ecstasy he's ever had before. At the thought of what rested in the box, the whips and floggers, the ropes, the mini paddle, the toys, and the cock rings...it was endless, made him moan and shudder again; his mind already fuzzing over with the thought of how wrecked he was going to be.

He barely registered her movements as she unlocked the box and grabbed a few things out of it, setting them in front of him as she took them out. He glanced at her when she finished laying out the items, his eyes slightly glazed and his eyes widened at the one object in left in her hand. Without a thought, he tilted his head and bared his neck to her; begging to be collared and properly owned. A soft chuckle filled the air before she fitted the collar around his neck, tightening and adjusting it just right for him. When the collar was situated, he let his head lull forward with a contented smile gracing his face.

"You really need it today, don't you, pet? Wanna know what I'm going to do? I bet you can already tell, but let me explain in proper detail. I'm going to whip you until I've decided it's enough. Then I'm going to tie you up and then I'm going to slide a cock ring on you. I'm going to tease you and break you down. I'm going to watch you fall, but I'll keep you on the edge of crashing. You won't be permitted to crash into that pit of bliss until I've soaked you in me. I'm going to ride your face and let you use that pretty silver tongue and then after I've come over and over and your face is slick with me, I'm going fuck myself on your cock and enjoy that look of distress when you have one of the harshest dry orgasms you've ever had. Only when I'm done with your tongue and your cock and have sated my needs will I release you from your bounding and let you fuck and come inside me. When we’ve both finished, you will be drenched in everything that is me and when you sleep, you'll dream of me tying you up, keeping you bound and rendering you useless as I ride your tongue and cock. You’ll dream me letting the broken you fuck me into the bed, taking us both to the peak and letting us down pleasurably.. And you will take it because _you're mine_."

Her word as per usual had an immediate effect on him, his nails digging into his hands as he fought the urge to reach down and stroke himself and give her a show, but he wasn’t given the permission and instead, he bit his tongue to refrain doing anything stupid. His eyes glazed over more as he watched her reach for the whip and instinctively moved himself to lie flat on his stomach. He shuddered when she ran the whip along his back and murmured how she was going to mark and bruise him with the whip, claiming him as her slut and only hers. When the first lashing landed on his back, his lips parted in a silent gasp, a shot of white hot pain flashed before his eyes and morphed into a kaleidoscope of pleasure. The second and third lashings proved that there was no sense of repetition in the way she was whipping him and he allowed himself to refrain from thinking and sink into himself. As the lashings continued and his moans started to slowly slur, his eye began to glaze again and lose focus.

Letting out a soft whine when the lashings stopped, he tried to gain control of himself again as she paused and began to run her fingers along the marks along his back and thighs, “Fuck, pet. You’re leaking pre-cum. It’s so tempting to just call it quits and have you fuck me into the bed. But, I want to play first. I need to break you down and you need it too. Tell me where you’re at, darling.”  
“2,” he managed to slur out, the sound barely understandable, but understandable enough to her.

Her hands left his body and he felt her presence shift away from him, making him slowly come back from the space he was in a means of panic with a loud, pathetic whine. She returned to his side and hushed him, running her fingers in his damp hair until he relaxed again. When he was finally relaxed, he felt her hands trail down his body again, the rough hands pressing against each mark again before they disappeared. The shuffling beside him normally would have made him curious, but with how deep he was already, he couldn’t even begin to care and just decided to let her work.

Her hands left him again and when they returned, he felt the soft harshness of the rope pressed against his skin as she teased him with was to come and without prompting, he brought his arms behind his back, eagerly anticipating the next step. He felt her chuckle against his skin at his neediness and he let out a soft smile, the smile somewhat goofy because of how deep into his space he was. He felt her shift his arms into a more comfortable position before she took the rope, now doubled, and began her work. She began by wrapping the rope around his wrist twice; making sure it was snug before taking the working end of the rope and putting it over all the rope and back underneath. She put a twist in the standing end before putting the working end through it and pulled it tight. The back of his mind, supplied that she had started off with a basic Yuki knot before his mind fuzzed out again as she continued to bound him.

He was silent the entire duration of her work, happily allowing her knot the Yuki knot with a new bit of rope before putting the rope over his shoulder and pulling it through under his arm. As she pulled the rope across his bare back, he shivered slightly before a quick swat to the arse stopped him. She pulled the rope out from under his opposite arm, over the same shoulder before drawing the rope through underneath the crossing end and then up through the rope. After that point, his brain shut off completely and he was too far into his space to care what she was doing anymore. He trusted her to take care of him and he knew that sinking into his subspace was exactly what she wanted when she started to tie him up.

She rolled him over and when their eyes met, she leaned down and kissed him, gently taking over the kiss and keeping him under. She didn’t need to ask where he was as his glazed eyes and sated breathing gave him away. When she drew back, she grabbed some more work and began to repeat the previous actions on his front before using any leftover rope to connect the two large ties. When she drew from him completely, his eyes were closed and his body was habitually arching. He heard her click her tongue and with a lot of effort, his eyes fluttered open just in time to watch her wrap a hand around his cock and stroke a few times; his lips parting to emit soft moans of pleasure, his hips raising to meet her strokes, and a whine leaving his lips when she slid the cock ring in place.

”Goodness, if I believed in a God, I’d have to thank him for sending you to me. You’re ungodly beautiful. All pale limbs, sated, and bounded; so eager to be used. Absolutely gorgeous.”

The compliment caused him to mewl softly and arch slightly towards her, only to whine sadly when she didn’t immediately move towards him. Closing his eyes again and sinking back down, he felt the bed dip before her scent began to overwhelm his senses. He opened his eyes and groaned low in his throat when he saw her hovering over him, her thighs on either side of his head and she was still fully clothed. The fact that she wanted them to continue while she was still dressed did things to him and before he could stop himself, he growled softly. The warmth of his breath hit the wetness of her pussy and he watched with rapt attention as she tilted her head back and rocked down closer to his mouth. His lips parted and he had to truly fight the urge to devour her awaiting pussy and glanced away.

He heard her chuckle softly before she leaned back, her arms behind her and gripping the rope for leverage as she placed herself against his lips. “Go on, pet. Make me come from your tongue alone.”

He purred softly, enjoying how the rumble of the action made her hiss softly. He thoroughly enjoyed how much they both equally found their experiences together nothing short of pleasurable. He glanced up at her once, their eyes sharing the same bit of wickedness before licked a long stripe from the bottom of her seam to the top, lapping up the wetness that settled there and indulging in her soft purr of pleasure. With that as his urge to press on, he set out to make come as many times as he could with his mind foggy and sated. Her hips rolled against his tongue while her hands tightened and tugged on the ropes in her hands, the action making him moan into her whenever she did that. He lost track of time again as he pleasured her, each orgasm she had only making him harder and triggering his own dry orgasms. When she finally tugged his head away from her pussy, the lower half of his face glistened with her pleasure and his own eyes were cross in the bliss of having made her this way.

She licked her lips as she gazed down at him, shifting down his body to be able to lean down and press a kiss to him soaking lips, their tongues battling and lapping up the taste of her until it diminished into the taste of them. She drew back from the kiss and slid down the length of his body until she was face to face with his cock; thick, curving towards him, and leaking steadily. She grinned up at him and wrapped a hand around heated flesh. “You have a gorgeous cock. Thick and long. I wish you could know what it feels like, what it does to me having you inside me. God, I can’t wait. I can’t wait to unbind you and let you pin me to the bed. I know how needy you get. The moment I release you and give you the permission, you’re going to flip me over and slid into me. The burn is just the right amount of pain to balance out the pleasure I get from being so full of you. And then when I’m finally over that momentary burn, you’ll pull out and trust into me fast and hard, chasing after the release you’ve been desperately craving and fucking me thoroughly. And I’ll love every minute of it. Enjoy you tear me apart as you chase your own orgasm and subconsciously mine as well. And when you come in me and I come around you, you’ll see nothing but white and smell nothing but me.”

He barely registered the fact that as she was speaking, she was undoing the ties slowly and methodically, his mind only latching onto the words and the imagery those words provided him with. When the cock ring was finally slid off and he was given permission, he proceeded to do exactly what Toni said he would and flipped them over, guiding her legs to his waist and waiting for her to wrap them tightly around him before sliding into her in one swift movement. Their reactions were simultaneous; both of their heads tilting back and moans spilling from their lips. The real reason this part of their meetings was Loki’s favourite was simply because it’s then that there were no roles, there was simply Loki and Toni. Their moans of each other’s names would escalate into screams and just when they’d reach their orgasms, their eyes would meet and they’d shared a deep kiss, their moans swallowed by the joining of their lips.

When he fell to the bed beside her, he turned on his side to tuck himself into her as she tugged the blankets over them and wrapped a protective arm around him, her free hand running through his hair. He closed his eyes as the feeling of detachment dissolved into nothingness and his mind felt clearer than before as he began to rebuild himself.


End file.
